twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Terra Viridis
Terra Viridis is a male pegasus, currently living with Full Bloom. He is a veterinarian. History Terra was born in Manehattan, although his parents hail from a completely different culture; his mother is from Coltombia and his father is from Ecoltador, both emigrating to the city of Manehattan 10 years before his birth. At a young age, Terra enjoyed the company of animals, listening to their songs and various noises, not quite fully comprehending their speech at that time, but basking in their company was enough for the small foal. He always enjoyed reading books on the anatomy of animals, finding their structure and form intriguing, while others went to play. This found him ridiculed by others, calling him names and scoring his way of life. Soon after his parents noticed the way the colt strained to make friends and how little time they actually spent with him, they all moved to Ponyville to see if he could make friends, hoping that they could spend more time with the developing pony in this new, relaxed town. His parents homeschooled him, making sure that he could learn only the necessary for his passion, letting him be free in his education. He met a few friends while he grew, mainly Punkie Dee and her Tweetbird-turned mythical winged dog-cat creature, Muse (who Terra deemed "Cogasi" as an appropriate name), in which he learned his true talent: deciphering the speech of mammalian, avian and reptilian creatures as normal speech, even being able to speak some of the different dialects of the animals. After finishing up his High School degree, Terra started to take classes via correspondence through Manehattan Medical University to become a veterinarian. After finishing his correspondence classes over in Manehattan after a year or three, Terra opened up his clinic on the edge of the Everfree Forest, disappearing for weeks at a time to study the intricacies of the creatures that lurk deep in the shadows.... or just to get away from it all. A few weeks later, he met his to-be wife, Full Bloom. They then went on two have two children, and Viridis. Cutie Mark Just as there are different dialects of Equestrian, Terra's special talent is to understand and speak the different dialects of animal tongue. He first found out he had this talent when he began to talk with Muse, Punkie Dee's Tweetbird, which has since turned into a pink, flying dog. His cutie mark resembles a bird of orange plumage singing and flying through the air. The Gem Terra Viridis had a gem bestowed unto him by Full Bloom, one which allowed him, though mediation and the powers of Ki to take on other forms of animals, of which his children inherited the ability innately. Although he prefers his natural form of a pegasus, at times he communes with nature by becoming one with it. Current Whereabouts Terra likes to take strolls around Whitetail Wood most of the time with his wife and his children, mostly keeping to himself and sustaining his family through the money he makes off of writing papers and attending at his clinic. He rarely goes out anymore. Category:OCs Category:Pegasi Category:Stallions